This invention relates to the testing of an integrated circuit package and, more particularly, to a retainer for releasably securing an integrated circuit package to a test fixture circuit board.
As part of the manufacturing process, integrated circuit packages are tested for quality control purposes. Typically, a test fixture for an integrated circuit package includes a printed circuit board having circuit components permanently mounted thereon and a socket or connector for receiving the integrated circuit package being tested. One problem with this type of arrangement is that, in the past, the integrated circuit package was held above the circuit board so that extra lead lengths were required to connect the package to circuitry on the board. The placing of such extra lead lengths in series with the integrated circuit package leads results in a disadvantageous increase in the lead inductance. Another problem is that the socket may hinder probing of the integrated circuit chip die surface. It would therefore be desirable to provide an arrangement in combination with a test fixture circuit board for an integrated circuit package which adds no additional lead inductance, allows easy alignment of the integrated circuit package and provides the ability to probe the die surface of the integrated circuit chip.